


Fear of losing you

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Affectionate Insults, America/England Feels (Hetalia), America/England Fluff (Hetalia), Angst and Feels, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Fear, Feels, Hugs, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Panic, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rejection, Scolding, Scones, Shock, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sobbing, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: America has a nightmare that England hated him and leaves him behind. But England reassures him that would never happen





	Fear of losing you

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic USUK

_America stood there shaking like a leaf, his eyes wide with shock and a sickening feeling slowly overcoming him. This was a joke, right? Just a really cruel joke._ " _I_ _ **hate**_ _you America" England's voice rang_ loudly in his ears. Making his chest tighten and his heart feel like it was being squeezed.

_He was being thrown away by England, but why? He had been the one to raise him and teach him a lot of what he knew. He was the person he had looked up to all his life. So why did he hate him so? What had he done to make him feel this way?_

_Though he had become strong to protect the brother who raised him and helped him grow. Why was he now turning his back on him like he never mattered? Like he was nothing and just a stranger or enemy that he held nothing but bitterness towards?_

_Was that why he was tired of hanging out with him? Why he always acted so coldly or grumpy towards him? Because he was too strong for him? Because his strength was upsetting England for some reason?_

" _England please… don't go…. I… I don't…." America trailed off anxiously his voice starting to crack. This was too much, this wasn't fair at all and by no means funny. As the hero, he could tolerate just about anything that was thrown at him, except for England hating him._

 _England turned to look at him with a sharp glare, his green eyes gleaming menacingly like the ones from his pirate years. Hatred gleaming in them._ " _I have no need for you America. I don't need a stuck-up yank like you for a brother" he growled before walking away. Leaving America to do nothing but watch as he left him behind._

* * *

America woke with a start, his heart racing like a jackhammer in his chest. His breathing ragged and heavy, feeling as though he could choke at any time from lack of air. Cold sweat running down his neck and his face as he tried to calm himself, tears stinging his eyes painfully.

He could still see the hateful look of the Brit, the cold resentful gleam in his eyes. Still hear the sharp venom like tone to his voice, making him shiver with fear at the memory. Suddenly a heavy sigh was released from nearby, causing America to avert his gaze. Seeking out the source of the sound, causing his eyes to widen in shock at the culprit.

England was sat nearby drinking tea and eating his burned scones. A weary yet annoyed look on his face "Honestly America. If you're that tired can't you nap at home?" he grumbled. The other nations had left to return to their hotels and go out for lunch together. He had stayed behind to keep an eye on Alfred and make sure he got home safely.

While America could be a handful and often times got into more trouble than anyone, he would always worry about him. No matter how big or strong he got, he would always see him as the small boy he found in a field and raised for himself. The boy who had been like a family to him, even though he left him behind.

America turned his head to face England still shaking, his blue eyes wide with fear. Heavy tears welling up in eyes, his heart welling up with fear and yet unending relief. "I…. Iggy" he replied shakily. He was still here, he hadn't actually left him. He had been so scared that England had really left him behind and turned his back on him.

Before England could respond to the annoying nickname, he jumped up from his chair and leapt at England pulling him into a tight bear hug. The tears welling up. He was so glad Russia or France weren't here to see this, they would just tease the hell out of him for being a crybaby. Something he would never tolerate as a hero.

England was very taken aback by this gesture of affection from America. He was acting very unlike himself, especially with the crying. America never cried, not in front of anyone at least. "America… what on earth?" he trailed off in a confused tone. He was acting really strange even for him, just what on earth had happened to him to make him act so fragilely.

America then started sobbing onto England's chest like a small child. The tears pouring down his cheeks, heavy like the rain that had fell the day America declared independence. "P… Please Iggy. D… Don't leave me" he sobbed. He didn't want to be alone again, after he declared independence. He felt like a giant hole had been punched into his heart.

Though he knew it had been cruel to leave in such a way, he had wanted to prove himself. That he was big enough and strong enough to look after himself and make England proud. He just wished things had gone differently and he hadn't had to hurt England the way he had back then by doing so.

England was utterly stunned, he had never seen America act this way in his life. Sure, he sulked and sometimes god moody, but he never cried. At least not to this extent. Concern flowed through him as his ex-ward sobbed onto his chest like a child. Seeking him out for comfort to ease the pain or fear that lay in his heart.

He then slowly wrapped his arms around America's broad back and patted his back gently. The latter softening in his grip and relaxing a little, but still sobbing uncontrollably in his embrace. Comforting him, the way he would soothe America as a child when he would have a nightmare.

* * *

England sat there in awe, his mouth hanging wide open. Not able to find the words to describe how to feel about any of this. He just couldn't believe it, just what kind of man did America take him for? "Y… You dreamed I  _abandoned_ you?" He asked defensively. He couldn't believe that America had thought of such a thing about him, or had even thought of it.

Hadn't he been the one to raise him and teach him right from wrong. Hadn't he given him unending love and affection all the time he had been growing up? Then for America to choose to leave his side to develop his country and become independent? So why would he believe that he would abandon him after he got what he wanted?

America nodded quietly, his eyes red and puffy from crying. His head bowed quietly as he stared at the floor. Feeling slightly ashamed as well as embarrassed about all this. "I… I guess, I just worry out of everyone what you think of me the most" America replied shyly. England always had been the closest to him out of all the allies he made.

He had been the one to raise him, teach him all his morals and help him make his way in the world. Being the first country he had met before developing all the relations he had made with other nations growing up. In a way, though he would never openly admit it. He idolized England.

England's expression softened to a smile upon seeing America look so dejected. He then ruffled America's hair affectionately causing the latter to perk up a little. "You may be problematic, loudmouthed and somewhat obnoxious. But you're a kid, you have time to make mistakes" he reassured America affectionately.

He was only 19 and males tended to mature slower than girls did. Thus, America would take time to develop himself and learn from his mistakes and grow up. America did tend to be a pain in the ass but he had a heart of gold underneath it. He meant well in his own way he just tended to be a little dense sometimes is all.

America could only stare at England in awe as he said this. His mind going blank as he pictured that the tsundere drunk was the same sage before him now. This was the first time he had seen England in such a mature light instead of a bossy, patronizing older brother.

He actually seemed a little cool too, his warm smile, wise words and playful smile on his face. Seemingly acting like the hero he tried to be as a country, which England now somewhat embodied. But then again, as a kid seeing someone as strong as England take on so many enemies made him look like a hero in his eyes.

He then rushed at England again and hugged him tightly, those words helping him recover from the fear he had felt earlier. Knowing that England still cared about him no matter what. "Thank you" he mumbled quietly. Those words had given him the strength he needed to lift his spirits. Whether or not England was aware of this, he didn't know.

England sighed heavily and patted the younger nations head affectionately. It was moments like this he enjoyed and somewhat indulged in a little, call it nostalgia. "Honestly" he chuckled. America really had a lot of growing up to do still, even with all his strength.

**Author's Note:**

> all aboard the feels train


End file.
